


Keeping warm

by imsfire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hoth setting, Jyn is a cat person, so it seems is Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: Sometimes Jyn gets absorbed in what she's doing and forgets the basics of self-care.  But she has Cassian - and Tooky - to take care of her.





	Keeping warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VaderCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaderCat/gifts).



> For VaderCat, who's had a bad week. Hope your weekend is going better!

Jyn is sitting very still.  She's concentrating; there's a data-pad in her hands and a crease on her brow.  That little frown probably means she’s got onto the details of the mission brief.   He didn’t think she’d like this one; but there’s no getting around the fact she is the best person for the role in question.  She’s completely absorbed in her reading, anyway. She takes it very seriously, getting all the information, being as prepared as a sentient can be for whatever may come.  Then winging it like a madwoman.  It’s one of the things he admires about her, her ability to build a background of solid knowledge and then improvise fearlessly on it.

It’s just a pity she started reading before she was fully dressed, today.

She isn’t outright naked, of course; he wouldn’t be hesitating to take action (of some kind, at least) if she were.  She’s wearing trousers, a shirt, and socks; underwear also, presumably.  But her fleece, her body-warmer, her jacket, all lie unused on the bed next to her, and her boots are still tucked under it.  All forgotten, while she concentrates on her reading.

Cassian would like to shake her sometimes.  The temperature indoors today is above freezing, but not so far above as to make sitting around in shirtsleeves remotely sensible. 

He moves into the room quietly.  He knows she’s aware of his presence.  It’s quite possible she’s ignoring him precisely because she knows he’s wondering whether to reprimand her about getting cold.  Testing his nerve.  Teasing him.

Should he tease back?  He doesn’t want to be a nag, or a bully, or the kind of partner who suddenly pulls the _I **am** your superior officer you know _ stunt.  Of course he doesn’t.  But chilled muscles are more likely to get injured, and chilled reaction times are slowed, and chilled minds think less clearly; and krif it, he just doesn’t like to see her getting cold.  Which she surely must be.  He takes another step; casts an eye towards the thick grey-green fleece pullover lying beside her.  He might be able to get to it and wrap it round her if he moves quickly. 

Or he might start to make that move and end up on the floor with Jyn sitting on him.

Not that that would be terrible, either.  But chilled muscles – no, he mustn’t tempt her into trying to spring into a fight.  He has no idea how long she’s been sitting here only half-dressed, breathing little puffs of white into the bedroom, body heat no doubt rising off her like another invisible mist.

Just as the door is sliding shut behind him, something brushes against his leg.  He looks down, in time to see the tooka-cat slip past and trot over to the bed; leap up, and immediately push onto Jyn’s lap.

“Oi,” she says, affectionate but unimpressed.  Her data-pad shunted unceremoniously aside by a fat, furry tail and a broad behind.  “Oi, Tooky, get your bum out of my face.”

Purring, loud enough to fill the room.

“Tooky, I’m busy.  Come on, sweetie, hop it.”

Tooky ignores her request; treads purposefully round in a circle instead, then does it twice more and curls up in her lap. 

There’s a momentary pause before Jyn sighs exasperatedly and begins to stroke him.  “Okay.  Fine.  I’ll read round you, then.” She looks up at Cassian and grins.  “I don’t know why I bother trying to tell him what to do.”

“I know that feeling.”

“Aww, poor Cassian, what’s wrong?”

He moves closer to the bed and stands looking down at her.  He’s only an arm’s reach from her side now.  He might make it, if he’s quick.

“Nothing.  Just happy to see you and Tooky.”

That gets him a twitch of an eyebrow , but she doesn’t argue the point.  The data-pad in her right hand is wavering towards the mattress, reading forgotten as with her left she strokes the cat’s soft, bright fur.  “Yeah.  Same.  Good old Tooky.  He’s lovely and warm, too; it’s like having a personal heater on my legs.”

Cassian makes his move as she turns a loving smile on their pet; launches himself onto the bed and scrambles behind her while she’s encumbered with the cat, grabs up the fleece and wraps it, and his arms, around her.  For a second she goes stiff, as though she’s about to leap up, or round on him with her fists.  But then instead she relaxes suddenly, letting herself sink back into his embrace.

“Ahh, you’re warm too.”

“Of course I am, I’m properly dressed for the conditions.  Come here, let me help you warm up, you must be frozen.”  He settles himself against her back, legs on either side of her and arms holding her close.  Jyn twists round to glower and pull a face, but her pout is only the preamble to tucking her head under his chin and wriggling up against him. 

“Mmm.  Personal heating on both sides.  Don’t go anywhere.  You feel good.”

“Thank you.”  So does she, with her ass pressing into his crotch like that. 

Not that he can do anything about it.  Tooky seems to have fallen asleep under her gentle stroking, and Cassian knows he can’t disturb the cat.  But Jyn has let the data-pad drop, and she’s relaxing into his body heat with a happy wordless murmur that’s almost a purr of her own. 

Yeah, cuddles with partner and tooka.  He could do worse than that. 


End file.
